


Iris The Dragon Spear

by AmichelleYT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmichelleYT/pseuds/AmichelleYT
Summary: Being in the Jury is hard, but when you're forced it's even harder. My sister and I must fight our way out, even if it means following orders from that scum Zane. I just want out of here. Let's see where Irene takes me. I can only hope it's away from this path I'm on with the Jury...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meet Iris. She is typically recognized by her title, Iris the Dragon Spear. In the Jury of Nine, where she resides with her sister Katelyn the Fire Fist, both were forced into doing missions at first. Both were forced into the Jury. Both can't stand Zane. What would happen if they were given the chance to leave it all behind? Let's find out in her story.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Just so you guys know, this will be a Minecraft Diaries, Vylad Love Story. If you don't like Vylad, you don't have to read.





	Iris The Dragon Spear

*****

So this story is based on a Minecraft series that I watch/watched on YouTube called Minecraft Diaries. The producer of the series is a YouTuber named Aphmau, so if you want to, go check it out. I only own my character Iris and any other OCs that I may decide to add. Please let me know if you guys enjoy this and let me know of anything I can do to improve it.


End file.
